


His Prince

by Cafrid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demonic urges??, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, im bad at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafrid/pseuds/Cafrid
Summary: Sebastian can't keep his calm all the time, including around his young master.





	

The moon seemed to shine brighter whilst the stars were little lights amongst the inky sky. The wind whistled softly and rustled the flowers so softly. Like a mother’s fingers brushing her child's sleeping face. Or like Sebastian’s long fingers slowly caressing Ciel’s soft cheek who slept so sweetly. 

The room was dark and comfortably cool. The butler blew out the single candle and allowed the moon’s light to illuminate his tiny master. He sat in a chair by the bed and stared, his eyes glowing in the lit dark. “So tender…” He cooed softly as he twirled a soft lock of hair onto his finger. “So precious..” His voice became darker. “So..” He hummed gently and stood.

Sebastian stared down at the boy under the puffy blanket. His hand ran up the blanket to the hem where Ciel was cuddled under. “So..” He whispered, his voice laced with darkness. The moon’s light became intense, so very intense. He gripped into the blanket and wrenched it straight off the body. “Delicious” the butler growled. His urges began to take over and he moved closer. He breathed the scent of his master and a shudder came down his spine. 

Ciel moved uncomfortably and Sebastian growled as he crawled onto the bed, straddling the small body. He lay there in a nightgown very thin (courtesy of Sebastian). He could see the curves of the pale body and the pink, hard nipples sticking up through the cloth. Sebastian leaned down and flicked his tongue teasingly over the clothed nipples. Ciel squirmed and jolted. He was awake.

“Seb-Sebastian what the hell are you doing? You woke me up!” The small one snarled. He began to rise but was pinned down. Not by hands, but by the glowing red glare given to him by the demon. He looked upwards at Ciel from his chest, but after a minute he noticed. He noticed it wasn't a glare, but a look of pure lust. Like Sebastian went off the deep end. “Sebastian.. Don't try anything stupid..” Ciel hissed. Sebastian crawled up to stare into the eyes, at his mark. “Give me a taste” The butler said, his voice desperate croak. “Just a nibble.” It was a growl in Ciel’s ears now. He licked the shell and sucked at his lobe. The skin made his tongue tingle. 

Ciel was afraid. Was Sebastian taking his soul how? What did he went a taste of. His mind was swimming and his ear was being violated. He was wordless but he enjoyed this.. Attention. The way the butler spoke, growled and took him over. It was a fantasy in the depths of his mind. What he thought about late at night when he couldn't sleep. He felt his heart beat hard in his chest. “Sebastian…” He whispered softly and pushed at his chest. The butler responded with a growl. His sloppy kisses and licks went down to Ciel’s neck, then he bit down. Like a cat bit down on its potential mate. 

Ciel squeeked and kicked his legs weakly. There was a hungry beast above him wanting nothing but him, wanting nothing but his body… And his soul. Sebastian pulled at the skin and released a very soft whimper as his hands ran their way up his body. “Young Master.. My prince…” the butler growled and pulled at the nightgown. Ciel let a guttural noise come from his throat. “Just a taste..” Ciel whispered and at his consent Sebastian seemed to just turn completely feral, like the demon he was. He ripped the nightgown off and into tatters strewn over the bed.

Sebastian didn't take in the body that he's seen thousands of times, he only took in the fact that he could taint it now. “My sweet dove” he whispered and ran his fingernails down Ciel’s body leaving small indentions. “Sebastian you may not hurt me” Ciel growled and Sebastian growled and ran his fingers against the skin where he scratched. “No need to be sensitive” Sebastian snarled and wrenched Ciel’s legs apart. A small cock stuck upwards happy for the attention. Sebastian licked his lips. His own was already rathet large and to his happiness it would look bigger by comparrison. It made him feel so much stronger over the younger even though he was, but he wouldn't dare wound his young master. 

Ciel on the other hand was embarrassed. He was aware he was on the smaller side down there and everywhere. He tried to close his legs but they were forced back open. Sebastian chuckled softly. “Please.. My prince.. It’s okay. It'll grow” then his head lowered down. His tongue came down and licked the tip. Ciel shuddered. It was such an odd feeling. The demon then rose back up and Ciel heard a zip. A new warmth rested against his inner hip and Ciel rose up to his elbows. The moonlight showed the outline. “Sebastian you're big!” Ciel gasped loudly. Sebastian lifted his own and pressed it to Ciel’s. It towered over the smaller. 

Ciel was scared. He had indeed done his own research on male on male sex. “Sebastian its too big you'll rip me” Ciel sat up now and arched his back at the feeling of his little prick being rubbed. Sebastian chuckled and grinded softly. “It’s just a taste… Not this time.” He rubbed both of their cocks. Ciel breathed heavily and gripped the sheets below them. He was comforted slightly but a rising feeling came in his legs. Ciel closed his eyes and sucked in a hard breath. “S-sebastian I-” Ciel’s body tensed up and he came over Sebastian’s hand and cock. 

Sebastian chuckled. The redness in his eyes seemed to just recede back. Ciel panted gently then stared down at the cum covered hard cock of his butler. The smaller grunted and sat up further and grabbed the tip. Sebastian let a smile slip across his lips. “Young master you'll get dirtier, I'll handle myself and get you to the bath” he took Ciel’s hand away but the smaller growled. “That’s not fair Sebastian” spit the boy. He wanted his turn, he wanted to see the demon let loose as he did. Ciel shifted onto his hands and knees and arched down, his ass above his head. 

Sebastian hesitated, Ciel could feel the tense feeling when he touched Sebastian's thighs. 

Ciel leaned into the hips and licked the tip of Sebastian’s prick and cringed at the taste of his own cum on another's cock. He heard a satisfied sigh from above him so he continued running his tongue over the head. He then engulfed as much as he could fit in his mouth, his hand wrapping around what he couldn't fit in. Sebastian rumbled above Ciel as his head moved up and down. He hadn’t much of a clue what he was doing, he had only purchased a pornographic a few weeks ago hidden in his wardrobe. He was halfway through it, the main character (a male prostitute who finds love in the most unlikely place) was who he attempted to mimic based on what was read. Up, down, rub, suck, repeat. 

Sebastian was making soft satisfied noises and gently thrusted into Ciel’s mouth who’s jaw was getting sore. This problem was solved soon as Sebastian came into the back of Ciel’s throat. He choked, some slipping down and some coming straight of his nose. He pulled away quickly at the burning sensation and cum got into his eye. He groaned and wiped it away smearing all over his face. He looked and felt a mess. 

Sebastian, now off his high, looked down on the mess he made and chuckled. He wiped a bit with his thumb then leaned down to capture a kiss onto Ciel’s swollen lips. He wasn't too repulsed at the taste of his own seamen. Sebastian felt his heart skip at the feeling of Ciel’s inexperienced kissing and saw future “kissing lessons” in the future. He smiled against the next pair of lips and pulled away.

“How about a bath then… Cuddling?” Sebastian said very softly and Ciel, tiredness in his eyes now, nodded slowly. Sebastian smiled and once again kissed his little prince’s lips.


End file.
